Within Betrayel and Love
by Lynni Loves Tobio
Summary: When Ryutaro betrays Tobio, Tetsuya will be there for him. -THE POV SWITCHES BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN TOBIO AND TETSUYA-


I've never felt like this before. Never in my life. But I knew for sure I never wanted to feel this way ever, ever again. All I could feel was flaming rage, aching misery, throbbing pain, and sickening nausea. I was wandering around downtown Metal City, drunk off my ass and heartbroken. There was a still slighty sober part of me screaming at me; 'Get it together, Oike! Your tougher than this, you shouldn't be sobbing like a baby, you should be kicking their asses!'. Yet, the rest of me, which was completely intoxicated, was just muttering over and over again 'I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. It hurts too much. Just die.' I sniffled and wiped another wave of tears from my eyes. I didn't even think it was possible to cry so much. Ryutaro had always been my friend when we were in the Dark Nebula, and when we became lovers, I felt as though he would never hurt me... look where that belief got me. He didn't even seem like the kind of guy to cheat on a lover, much less with a guy like Reiji. Who knows if Ryutaro just liked sex or if he had been infatuated with Reiji before and didn't know how to ask me to break it off so he could persue that snake? Was that snake really better for Ryutaro than me?

Who knew such a normal day could end so horribly...? Me and Ryutaro had woken up, cuddled, had breakfast, cuddled again, then we went about our usual buisness, then we had lunch, then I went sniping. Halfway through, I decided to spy on Ryutaro. It was all meant to be playful. Mabye I could catch him half naked or something, but that's not what I saw. Nope. What I saw was Ryutaro and Reiji seemingly talking, but then before I knew it Reiji was on top of him. I thought it was rape at first, but then I saw, Ryutaro was smiling and moaning in pleasure. I couldn't believe he actually wanted it... I couldn't take it anymore. I shot Capricorn right through the window, scaring the crap out of them. Ryutaro looked up and stared right at me in the aftermath as my bey bounced away, a 'holy shit what have I just done?' look on his face as he realized I had caught them... Oh, why hadn't I realized it sooner...?

So after storming away with tears gushing from my eyes I went and got drunk. I downed bottle after bottle of Sake at a local bar, only stopping when it had closed, which catches us up to my current position. After wandering for a few hours, I had found the beach. I stared out at the open water, just wanting to throw myself in and drown. I guess it was the only thing left more me now, but before I could jump in, my mind and vision blurred and my mind went black. 'The world can live without Captain Capri from now on...' was the last phrase in my head...

It was just a usual night for lil' ol' Tetsuya Watarigani. I had been stargazing from a cliff on the beach, when I had heard someone on the beach. I turned my head just in time to see someone colapse. I wouldn't have given a crabby fuck if the person didn't look familiar... I ran down from the cliff and dashed over to the unconsious boy. Sure enough, I knew who it was. It was Tobio Oike. I gasped, dropping to my knees and checking to see if he was okay. I had always had a huge crush on the little goat-crab, but his heart belonged to another crab. Although I was wondering, where was his preacious Fortunecrab now? I gently lifted him into my arms, he was breathing shallowly and his breath reeked of Sake. Why was he drinking? That wasn't like him. Not one bit. Something was really wrong... I gently reached up and brushed away grains of sand that had stuck to his face when he fell. His cheeks were red, his eyes were puffy, and his face was wet and sticky with what I presumed were tears. What had happened to this poor little snipercrab? I lifted him up bridal style and took him to my little home. Everyone thought I was a homocrab, wrong. I had a little beach house that no one knew the whereabouts of so no one bothered me. I pushed the door open with the back of my shoulder and went inside. It was a small, one story house with one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small living room with a couch and a TV. I took Tobio into the bedroom and gently laid him down on my small twin-sized bed. I covered him up with the comforter and tucked him in. I didn't have the heart to leave him in here alone, so I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the frame of the bed. I closed my eyes, wondering just what this poor crab had gone through tonight. I don't think he got beat up... he had no bruises or injuries from what I could see. Maybe I'm just overacting and while getting a drink he got emotional? Who knows? I didn't at the time, but I really wanted too... If someone did hurt the little snipercrab, I vowed I'd seek revenge for him. I sighed and tried to sleep. I'd find out what'd happen in the morning...

I slowly came back to conciousness after what seemed like forever. Was I dead? Nope. The severe headache I had proved that point. Although... where was I? I was in someone's bed... was in my own? No, this bed was too small to be mine. I slowly sat up, my head hurting worse each inch I moved.

"Oh! Your awake!" I heard a voice say, I recongnised it instantly.

"T-Tetsuya?" I slowly looked over at him. He was smiling softly and had a cup of what smelled like coffee in his hand and a couple pills in the other. He came over and set the coffe on a bedside table and sat beside me.

"How're you feeling, crabby?" he asked, gently rubbing my shoulder. I blinked a bit, feeling everything I had drank or ate last night beggining to work it's way upstream.

"I-I'm gonna puke..." I gagged and lurched forward, thankfully Tetsuya had grabbed a waste basket and held it under my chin as my stomach forcefully emptied itself. Tetsuya rubbed my back gently. Once I was done puking, Tetsuya placed the wastebasket down, but continiued to rub my back. It felt kinda nice...

"Better?" He asked. I nodded. "What happened to you last night?" Tetsuya asked. I blinked, searching my memory for the answer. What DID happen to me la- Ooooh. Riiight... I sniffled, a hot lump forming in my throat as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. How many tears did I have left? Or did they repleat themselves...? Oh fuck. I covered my face with my hands, not caring if I was crying in front of someone, which I never did. It made me feel weak, but now I'd probably always feel weak... "T-Tobio, crab?" Tetsuya wrapped his slender arms around me. I didn't care. I just leaned against him and cried...

He was crying. The poor crab was crying so hard, this couldn't be good. I just held him. It wasn't just worry overwhelming me now, it was rage. Someone made Tobio feel this way. When I find out who, they're going to get a thourough asskicking from Tetsuya Watarigani! I gently pulled Tobio's hands away from his face and cupped his chin in my hands, forcing him to look at me. I tried not to blush...

"What. Happened. To you?" I asked. Tobio sniffled.

"A-After all m-me and h-him had been t-though... h-he w-went a-and f-fucking..." he sobbed a little.

"Who?" I asked. "Who hurt you?"

"R-Ryutaro..." Tobio sobbed out. "H-He..." I blinked. I guess I could tell what Tobio was gonna say next. "H-He... C-Cheated on me... w-with R-Reiji... o-of all people..." I knew it. But with Reiji Mizuchi? That's low, even by my standards. "I-I noticed Ryutaro... s-started t-to... k-keep me... a-at more of... more of a distantce lately... I-I just wish... I-I-"

"Sssshhhh..." I gently pressed a finger to his lips to shoosh him. Tobio looked up at me, bottom lip trembling under my touch, whimpering and blinking tears from his eyes. "There there, crabby..." I hugged him close, letting him cry into my shoulder. I couldn't believe this. Ryutarocrab was a good guy, or so I thought. I rubbed Tobio's back as he cried into my shoulder. I hummed quietly, hoping it would calm him down. If only I didn't have something worth it in life, I'd kill Ryutaro and Reiji. But I had to be here for Tobio. Plus I'd get eaten alive in prison if I ever got caught, but enough about that. There was only one single, thin, silverlining to this storm of sadness. I had a shot at Tobio now. But... what if he never wants to be in a relationship again? Wait... why am I thinking about myself when I should be thinking about poor Tobio crab!? I blushed a little as Tobio curled up into my lap and cried more. I rocked him back and forth.

"W-What do I do...?" He asked. "H-How will I e-ever trust anyone again!?" That question finally made me remember... I also know what it's like to be betrayed...

"I feel your crabby pain..." Tetsuya murmured softly. I could detect a hint of sadness in his voice. I remembered, Tetsuya was betrayed so many years ago by his best friend. He did know what it was like... he did feel my pain... Mabye... I could trust him? I mean, on the inside, all he was... was just a sad little crab... his heart never really healed. "You know..." he gently stroked my cheek.

"Huh?"

"You can... trust me..." he mumbled. "Your the first crab I've ever been able to trust in a long while... I kinda hoped... the feeling would stay mutual... But if you don't find anyone trustworthy anymore... I guess it's alright..." Tetsuya was starting to get upset, oh great, now I'm the dick. I had noticed through the years, Tetsuya opened up more to me than most other people. Poor guy...

"I... trust you..." I mumbled. "But... probably only you..." I whispered quietly. Tetsuya squeezed me a bit tighter, and I looked up to see him smile a tiny bit. I sniffled, rubbing my eyes. I guess me and him were two peas in a pod now... two betrayed souls with trust issues. I had to admit, he was one of my best friends since Battle Bladers... He was much closer than just a friend... WAIT wait wait wait. No. I wasn't... in love with him... was I? Mabye I never should have been with Ryutaro and persued Tetsuya instead? NO. No no no. It was too soon to be thinking about another relationship... I was still hurting, most deffinetly. But... could I be in love with him...? Was there even a slight possibility? "Tetsuya? I'm gonna throw up again..." Tetsuya quickly had the wastebasket under my chin, and I heaved up more gastrointestional gunk. "I'm never..." I spat. "..drinking again..."

"You had a good crabbin' reason to drown your sorrows..." Tetsuya told me, rubbing my shoulder consolingly.

"What's the point if it makes me feel even worse?" Tetsuya set the wastebasket down and held me tighter. I shivered.

"Cold?"

"A-A little." A little? It was FREEZING in Tetsuya's house! Suddenly, Tetsuya had wrapped his cape around me. I blushed a tiny bit. "T-Thanks..."

"Your welcome, crabby crab..."

Poor little crab sure was cold... Then again, it's always been kinda chilly in my home. I rubbed Tobio's arms in an attempt to warm him up a little. Tobio cuddled up to be and sighed. Then, as if it purposely tried to ruin the moment, there was a sound of a growling stomach, and it's been known that when Tobio was feeling sick (which he most deffinetly was) his tummy liked to stay quiet, so... I started to blush. Tobio blinked in shock, then, he began to giggle. Then his giggles turned into a hearty laugh as he clutched ahold of his belly and rolled off my lap, he was laughing that hard. It was so good to see the little crab laughing his cute little butt off. It was wonderful to see him happy and grinning... Tobio had finally calmed down, wiping away the tears that had collected in his eyes.

"You know, if you're hungry, I could make you something for breakfast." he told me. I blushed a little more.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that..."

"No, please, it's the least I can do after all you did for me! Plus, you look like you could use a good meal..." Tobio looked me over and I blushed even more. So I nodded.

"S-Sure..." Me and Tobio went to the kitchen and Tobio got to work cooking. He looked so cute and so happy when cooking, I never really noticed he seemed to enjoy it until now. He was making some kind of American dish (Tobio's father was an american soldier and that's where Tobio was born). Whatever it was, it smelled good. Soon, Tobio had pushed a plate of it in front of me.

"Enjoy!" He chimed with a bright smile. I was just so happy he seemed to be doing better. I sliced a bit of the food up with my fork and stuck it in my mouth. My eyes went wide.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed, scarfing down more forkfuls.

"Glad you like it!" Tobio smiled and blushed a little. Oh, he was so cute...

"What are they, even?"

"My mom's special Red Velvet pancake recipe. Hehe!" Tobio grinned. I smiled.

"No wonder it tastes like a crabcake-I mean-cupcake!" I shuddered at the fact I actually said 'crabcake'. I loved those pancakes. I loved them so much, I couldn't stop eating them.

"Sorry Tetsuya. No more Bisquick." Tobio told me after abit. "I can't make anymore pancakes without it."

"That's fine." I told him. "I couldn't eat anymore anyways." I said with a sheepish grin. It was true, I was actually surprised that I fit so many pancakes into my tiny stomach.

"You sure? If you're still hungry I can make more..." Tobio had to be kidding...

"More?!" Tetsuya asked, looking shocked. "Well... I would eat more of your amazing cooking if I could... but I'm way to full, crab..." Tetsuya sighed. I nodded, blushing a little as it flattered me a little that he called my cooking 'amazing'.

"Well, if you feel you can't, I won't push you." I really wished Tetsuya would eat more. The guy was practically anorexic. I looked up at the time on the clock in Tetsuya's kitchen.

"I really should be going..." I mumbled. Tetsuya looked a little bit upset. I wonder why...? Mabye he felt sick from my cooking? I didn't know... "Hey? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Tetsuya looked up at me. "Will I see you later, crab?" I smiled a little and nodded.

"Of course you will." I smiled wider. "Execpt mabye you can come over to my place this time?"

"Sure, crab!" Tetsuya grined brightly. "I'll be over later tonight then?"

"How's 5:00 sound?"

"Sounds like a date, crabby!" Tetsuya chuckled, then his eyes went wide in horror. I blinked. Did he really call it a date? I sighed, but tried to smile, blushing a tiny bit.

"Yeah... It's a date..." I said, turning towards the door.

"I'll see you later Tetsuya..." I went to the door, but before I left, I turned. "...Thank you for everything..." I finished, making my exit...

Was this good, or rushing things, to have one relationship end and the possibilty for a new one to start again so soon? I wasn't sure. I'd keep Tetsuya as a close friend for now, until I knew I'd be able to have another relationship...

Besides anything, it became clear I have feelings for Tetsuya Watarigani... 


End file.
